To See You Again
by Hisoka yume
Summary: He meant the world to me, we laughed together, we played together, he would pick me up when I was down. He would make me smile when I would even have a frown. Oh...why was he taken away from me, he was my brother...my protector...my guardian...
1. The Photograph

**A/N: Had this for a while and decided to upload it...kind of off really since it's almost Easter. But hope you enjoy it. **

* * *

It was a long wait, but nonetheless, it was that time of year again; Christmas…or in this case at the moment, Christmas Eve. The night was young, and the illuminating moon was glowing heavenly among the breath taking stars. The whole atmosphere was quite lovely and peaceful when small snowflakes started to form in the sky; as they did, the snow flew freely, letting the wind take them to a small city down below. The whole city looked like a winter wonderland of snow; its cold blanket covering everything outside it managed to touch.

As the snow was silently falling down, from a distance, in the near darkness of the forest, a figure was watching the scenery from one of the tree's branches. The mysterious figure was crouching on the branches' weight looking over at the small city. Nothing was really shown from the dark, but the figure's glowing striking blue eyes. If looked upon closer, the figure's eyes resembled the color of ice.

After a while, as if by magic, the glow of the moon some-how managed to spread, lighting up the forest a bit, revealing the mysterious figure. It almost felt like if the moon was shining down on this….boy. Yes, it was a teenage boy who was the dark figure. Still, even with the moon's heavenly glow, it seemed like if it wasn't enough for the boy, in his icy blue eyes, they reflected sadness… and loneliness.

The boy's face was quite pale as the snow, though a part of it was being buried from the dark blue hood he had on. The boy was wearing a dark blue jacket, while little pieces of frost surrounded the surface of the collar. He also was wearing brownish pants, though they looked like if they were picked up a little since it was displayed he was bare-footed. Not only did his skin look like snow, but his wavy hair was as well; portraying white or silver.

The young boy continued his gaze over the small city; holding, what it seemed to be, a long staff, almost similar to a shepherd's crook, it was gripped tightly in his right hand. A faint layer of frost was resting over the surface of the staff. With snow falling, and the similarities of snow, ice, and frost in the boy's features and appearance, it was clear to say, it was no one other than the winter spirit himself…Jack Frost.

"That time of year again…" Jack said softly to himself; his eyes still locked on the city.

"Kids play in my snow, but they're more focused on Santa Claus's arrival rather than paying much attention to me," Jack then titled his head up, now concentrating on the glowing moon before him.

His eyes portrayed even more sadness.

"Can you tell me now? Why you put me here and what I'm doing wrong into trying to get noticed?" Jack asked.

Cold silence filled the air as Jack waited patiently for the "Man in the Moon's" response.

As he waited, wind faintly picked up and gently started to move across his silver hair. With the wind's sudden presence, Jack more likely knew the response...nothing. Jack then lowered his head and gave a sad sigh. He then rested his head on the side of his staff. He felt like if he was driven into a never ending cycle of unanswered questions, no matter how many times he pleaded and asked, he would get nothing but silence; at this point, Jack felt like if he was just wasting his time.

"Merry Christmas then…" Jack said to the moon.

He then lowered his staff and rested his back against the tree trunk; no longer in a crouching position. At this point, Jack was just waiting for Sandy's dream sand to come into play, usually when he witnesses the wonderful dreams and plays with them, Jack would feel a little bit more at ease, and forget his troubles…well… at least for a moment or two.

As Jack continued to wait, he didn't really expect it coming from him, but it seemed like after asking and once again reaching a dead-end; a small frozen tear escaped from his eye…the tear rolled down the side of his face and fell. Though as the tear fell, it took a shape of a snowflake; eventually the snowflake was carried off by wind…lost in plain sight.

* * *

"Look Sarah, it's snowing," a boy said; he was walking with his sister in the forest.

Sarah then stopped and raised her head, seeing the snow fall, a smile then sprouted across her face.

"Is it Santa?" she asked eagerly.

The boy was a bit baffled, scratching the back of his head.

"Uh, no, Santa doesn't make it snow Sarah," he said with a small smile.

"Oh," she said some-what sad.

As the two children kept gazing at the sky, surprisingly, a certain snowflake appeared, and softly landed on Sarah's nose. The snowflake dissolved once it touched and her nose immediately became blush red. Before she could even react to what happened, she felt her brother's hand grab hers.

"C'mon, we have to get home, mom's probably worried enough," he started to walk guiding his sister, "And the faster we get there and go to sleep, the faster Santa will come," he said turning his head facing her.

"Peter, what do you think Santa will bring?" she asked.

"I don't know, but I can't wait to find out," he said back to her.

As the two finally made it out of the forest, they started heading to the small city that was nearby, but what the two didn't know, was that they were being watched.

Jack was once again in a crouching position, examining the two children who were walking.

"That's strange…why are those two out so late at night?" he asked himself showing a bit of concern in his hooded face.

"Well, it probably won't hurt to follow them, to make sure they make it home okay," Jack said slowly standing up.

Without another word, Jack then jumped off the tree branch and started to fly towards the city, following the children.

* * *

"Mom! We're home!" Peter yelled, swinging the front door open.

As Sarah walked into the house behind him, Peter extended his arm and closed the door behind her. Both of them then started to take off their winter coats they recently had on.

Jack, who had followed them earlier, was now looking at them from a nearby window. The window was slightly opened, so Jack was able to hear the commotion that was going on in the house. As he saw the two sweet children hung up their winter coats, a strange feeling started dwelling inside his cold body.

"Why…why do I feel so drawn to them all of a sudden?" Jack whispered to himself; still fixed on the children.

As Jack continued to get his thoughts in order, another voice in the house quickly interrupted him.

"Oh, good you're home," a young woman said.

"T-that voice?" Jack continued thinking.

Eventually the woman appeared. She was slowly walking down a small set of stairs holding, what it seemed to be a large box. The woman looked like if she was in her late twenties. She had striking brown eyes, and her hair was long to the length of her shoulders, just like her eyes, her hair was brown as well, and since it was night-time, she was wearing a long white gown.

As the woman got off the stairs, she rested the box nearby the fireplace; a few other boxes were stacked on one another. The woman then turned and crossed her arms, she was angry at her children.

"Where have you two been? I told you two you could play outside, but not this long, you could have caught Pneumonia, or something," the mother said.

"I'm sorry mom, we…we were just playing in the forest nearby," Peter said.

Then the mother's eyes widen, "What! How many times do I have to tell you not to go there, it's dangerous, especially at night," the mother continued.

"We're sorry mom," Sarah said.

Even though the mother didn't like what her children did, just the simple act of seeing them home safe and with her, she just gave a sigh and let it go.

"Okay, I accept you two's apology, but please, just don't do it again," the mother said.

"Okay," her children said.

"Oh, what a day," the mother muttered to herself.

She then walked over to a chair that was close to the fireplace; after moving and picking up boxes, she was a bit tired, and needed a bit of relaxation, so she sat on the chair.

She then turned her gaze to the fire, remembering she was roasting chestnuts for her and for the kids, if they wanted any that is.

"That…that girl, why do I have this feeling that I know her?" Jack wondered still looking.

To Jack, it almost felt like an ancient memory; slowly coming back to him piece by piece.

"Mom, why do you have these boxes here?" Peter asked, moving one close to him.

The mother then turned her attention away from the chestnuts, to her son, "Oh, I was doing a little cleaning in my closet, so I had to move things around, that's why the boxes are here," she said.

"Oh," Peter then opened the box and saw many different items inside; though the one thing that caught his eye… was a big red book that was labeled, "Scrapbook," so nonetheless, he took it out.

"Mom, what's this?" he asked showing the book to her.

She then made a little laugh, "Why, it's my scrapbook, it contains pictures of me, when I was your age, and maybe even younger."

"Oh, let me see, let me see," Sarah said running to her brother.

"Okay, okay," Peter said.

He then sat down on the floor next to his sister and opened the book, and just like what the mother said, it was filled with a variety of photos.

"Wow mom, you really looked like that when you were small?" Peter asked.

Though the mother only responded with a giggle.

Just seeing this happy family moment, it truly made Jack feel like an outsider. His heart was beginning to ache, even though he didn't want to admit it, though it was crystal clear in his face, that he was jealous, no, not jealous, sad, he wanted to be loved…he wanted to have a family of his own instead of being tossed into a world of isolation. Even though he didn't know it, frost was forming along the surface of the window.

As the children continued to flip through the scrapbook, a certain picture they came across suddenly captured Peter's and Sarah's eye. The picture showed their mother as a child, but what was curious to them was…Who was the other person that she was being held by?

"Mom, who's this?" Peter asked, showing the book to her, pointing at the unfamiliar person.

And in that moment, when she laid her eyes on the picture, it couldn't really be seen by her children, but a small frown appeared on her face. Jack was really the only one who saw her reaction; it made him curious in who was the person they were referring to.

In the picture, there was a young teenage boy, smiling, along with carrying a little girl, which was his sister; the sister was smiling as well. The boy in the picture had short wavy brown hair and striking brown eyes, much like his sister. Along with that, he was also wearing a brown cloak with a white woolen shirt, and a small brown open vest. The two really looked happy in the photo, it almost made the mother burst into tears; the sight of seeing her brother, had made her suddenly sad…remembering the day when she lost him.

"Mom?" Sarah and Peter called.

With that, the mother was out of her trance, remembering her child's question.

"Oh, honey, that boy right there, well…he's my brother," she said, pointing at him in the picture.

"I didn't know you had a brother mom, what's his name?" Sarah asked moving closer to her mom, looking at the book along with Peter.

"Well, his name was Jackson, though," she then let out a slight laugh, "He would say to me and everyone else he knew, that he preferred to be called Jack instead."

Jack's eyes then widen, "That's…that's my name…" he uttered softly.

And without really knowing it, Jack then moved his head a little closer to the window and continued to listen.

"He…if he was still here, he would have been you two's uncle," the mother continued.

"What was he like? What happened to him mom?" Peter asked wondering.

"Oh, he was a really good person, and brother to me, a bit mischievous since he loved to play tricks, and also a jokester since he would make me and my friends laugh and smile," the mother said.

"So…then what happened to him?" Sarah repeated Peter's question.

It was awfully silent a bit; the only sound that was heard… was the sound of the fire crackling in the fireplace. But eventually, the mother continued to speak.

"Well, it was around the winter season, I'd remember my brother and I got ice-skates for Christmas a week back so…I wanted to use them. I was so excited, that I was bugging my brother to take me ice-skating, so he could teach me. So, knowing my brother, he asked our mom if he can take me, and she said yes, though of course saying the last remark, to be careful. So, since there was a lake nearby in the forest, and due to the winter season freezing it up, we thought it was the perfect place to skate."

"You mean the same forest, you don't want us to go to?" asked Sarah.

"Yes, it was that same forest, and well, what happened was…as soon as I put on my skates and stood up, the ice under me was so thin, it was slowly breaking, I was driven into a panic, I was so scared, I didn't know what to do, I really thought I was going to die, but Jack, he kept saying to me I was going to be alright, and well…he saved me from the ice, but at a price. It happened so quickly that when I saw him, he was already sinking down the broken ice into the water; taking my place."

"So…as soon as he saved you, the ice broke and he fell in?" Peter asked making sure.

"Sadly yes, though I remember, I was so shocked, that I ran to him, almost about to jump in with him, but as soon as I came close to the broken ice, I didn't want to take a chance, I knew my brother wouldn't want me to follow him after the sacrifice he made for me, but…I couldn't bear losing him, so I ran back home and told my parents what had happened, I wanted them to do something. So my dad went out, and well…after an hour coming back... the rest was history…I lost my brother that day. I think...I even remember crying that night…wanting him back."

"I'm sorry mom…" Peter said; he then gave his mother a warm hug.

"Yeah, I'm sorry too," Sarah said hugging her as well.

"Thanks okay, he's in a better place now," she said putting the book to the side embracing her children.

After a couple of seconds, the mother then let go, "Well, I think it's already time for you two to go to bed now, don't want Santa to miss you right?"

"No," they both said.

"Okay, good-night," she said.

The children then ran up the stairs to their rooms, leaving the mother alone.

After hearing the whole story, Jack was in shock, he really didn't think he was some-one before being Jack Frost, the only scrap of memory he had for so many years, was his given name, and the time of his birth. But then even remembering his birth, being born from the frozen lake, and relating it to the woman's story, he thought it must have been true…the person the woman was talking about... was him.

After that, he started hearing the woman speak, like if she was talking to some-one.

The woman put the book away in the box, sat down on the chair again, and returned her gaze at the fire, eating a chestnut.

"He really did mean the world to me…we laughed together, we played together. He would pick me up when I was down. He would make me smile when I would even have a frown. Oh…why was he taken away from me…he was my brother…my protector…my guardian."

Still, she kept staring at the fire…remembering that day.

* * *

"_Don't worry, you're not going to fall in, uh we're going to have a little fun instead," _Jack said to his sister.

"_No, we're not!" _she said frighten.

"_Would I trick you?" _he asked.

"_Yes, you always play tricks!" _she said.

"_No, not this time, I promise…I promise…you're going to be fine…_

_You have to __**believe**__ in me…" _he said trying to comfort her.

* * *

A tear then escaped from the woman's eye, still gazing at the fire.

"I believe in you Jack…."she said softly out loud.

And in that moment, to her surprise, she felt a cold hand resting on her shoulder. She then slowly turned and faced to see who it was….it was Jack Frost; though he finally had his hood down, showing his face.

"E-Emma?" Jack questioned looking at her; he was hesitant since he wasn't too sure if she could see him.

Her eyes widen in surprise and disbelief; at this point, she thought she was dreaming. She was frozen, looking at her brother's slightly new form.

"J-Jack?" she whispered.


	2. Sweet Reunion

**A/N: Thank you for the reviews, I really appreciate it and I guess to show my appreciation, I extended the story. Hope you enjoy it. **

* * *

"J-Jack?" Emma whispered.

Her eyes were locked on Jack's slightly new appearance. At this point, she truly thought she was dreaming, or... probably even hallucinating since she always had a desire to see her dear brother again one day.

Jack then picked up his feet and started to hover, leveling himself with his sister.

"C-can you see me?" Jack said moving a little closer.

Jack was hoping for a response, but it seemed like the only response he got was the silent crackling of the fire. Emma was still frozen, her brother was right there in front of her and yet, she didn't know what to say, and even if she could say something, shock of seeing Jack's presence was prohibiting her to do so.

But luckily, after a few seconds in taking it all in, she finally was able to respond.

"Y-you're….you're really here?" she choked out.

As Emma continued to look, she could even see her reflection in Jack's icy blue eyes.

A smile of relief then came across Jack's face, "You can see me," he then rested his hand over her shoulder once more, "And yes, I'm here…you're not dreaming," he softly uttered comforting her.

Though Emma was still a bit shocked since in how Jack's appearance was now. She slowly raised her hand, touching the icy cold surface of Jack's pale cheek.

"Jack…your skin, you're as cold as ice," she whispered still feeling the coolness of his cheek.

After a couple of seconds, she then raised her hand again, now touching his silver hair.

"And…your hair…it's as white as the snow…" she said feeling the softness of his hair through her fingertips.

Then Jack gave a slight smile, "And…well look at you, you've grown."

"And look at you, you haven't seemed like you aged a day, despite you having different hair and eye color," Emma responded back.

"It…it seems like if you came back from the frozen lake," Emma continued.

Jack then gave a slight laugh, "That's because I did…" though after when he said his comment, his eyes started to trail off...turning his attention down to the floor; remembering that day… when he was brought back.

* * *

It was night-time, and the moon glowed as beautiful as ever, though of all nights, today was different. The moon shined heavenly over a particular place, it was in a forest were it had a big frozen lake.

Everything seemed peaceful and quiet near the frozen lake, but after a while, all of sudden, small cracks were beginning to emerge on the ice; they were growing bigger and bigger, indicating that the cold surface was breaking. A portion of the ice finally broke and a head immediately was revealed; as the figure continued to rise, it reveal to be a young boy who was quite cold and pale in his complexion. Though as he was slowly unraveling from the ice, he still had his eyes closed, like if he was sleeping.

But eventually, as he emerged out of the cold water, he immediately opened his eyes and gasped for breath; like if he was holding it for a long time, and now found the opportunity to breathe again. At first, he didn't know where he was, or what he was doing, he was scared, lost, and confused, though as he continued to hover over the broken ice, he set his eyes on the illuminating moon before him. It was so big and beautiful, his fearful face quickly changed; he was smiling; now happy and calm.

He then gently rested his bare-feet over the solid surface of the ice, now standing. He continued to examine himself; he was looking at his clothes, his hands, anything that might have changed.

From nowhere, a soft breeze of wind flew across his hair; it seemed like the wind was trying to say something, or in this case, the moon.

The boy then looked at the moon again, having the same warm smile on his face, "Man in the Moon huh," he said faintly in the back of his head.

Though after a while, he then started to walk until something magically appeared in front of him. He looked down and noticed it was a long wooden stick; it rolled closer to him. The boy looked at the moon then back at the stick. He slowly nudged the stick with his toe, and as he made contact, the stick gave off a small piece of frost; forming around the place he touched, though it quickly faded.

He then kneeled down and got the stick smiling, holding it in his hands, though as he did, the stick reacted and a ray of ice shot out of it, making an icy trail over the cold surface. The boy examined what happened and looked back at the stick raising an eyebrow...he wanted to test it. So he got up and walked to a nearby tree, he moved the stick towards the tree and gave it a simple touch, as he did, a portion of frost formed around the area of the tree trunk.

The boy touched the surface of the tree and felt the cool sensation it gave off. It worked, but he wanted to make sure, so he did it again to another tree and got the same result. Discovering in what he had in his hand, he was overjoyed and ran off carefree like an innocent child.

He ran across the frozen lake with his staff at hand, he put it against the surface and as he was running, an icy trail was being created behind him. He was having so much fun, he started spinning, though as he did, he immediately started to gain flight, it was his first time so he was rusty; he was flying, but what he didn't know, was that the wind was the one who was helping him fly.

He was now high up in the sky, looking over at the place he was in, though it didn't last long since as the wind stopped, he started to fall. He hit a few tree branches, but one finally broke his fall.

But even this couldn't bring him down, he was so happy... that is until… he made the heart-aching discovery of being non-existed to others around him.

The only thing given to him that day…was his name…

* * *

Unknowingly to himself…Jack was showing a hint of sadness in his eyes, giving a frown.

"Jack? Are you alright?" Emma asked worried for her brother.

Jack then snapped out of his trance and returned his gaze towards Emma, "It's…it's nothing, I'm fine really," he said holding his staff tightly.

"No you're not, I can see it in your eyes…" she then gave a sad sigh, "I'm sorry, all this happened because of me, it's my fault why you're like this now. If…if we didn't go to the forest that day, it would have made a difference, you still could have been with us Jack."

"No, Emma, please don't blame yourself for this, it's not your fault, you know I'll do anything to protect you because you're my sister, I don't regret my actions for what I did that day, and you shouldn't blame yourself either, please don't...I'm here now," Jack said.

And within a second, tears started to appear in Emma's eyes. Without a second thought, she finally got off her chair and hugged her brother; burying her face against his chest. Emma ignored the coldness of his body and had her arms wrapped around him; her finger gripping tightly on the surface of his jacket.

"I'm sorry, I just missed you so much," she said, though tears continued to fall on the sides of her cheeks.

It was something Jack wouldn't really do, but he let go of his staff, as he did, it fell to the floor. Jack finally put his arms around her, embracing his sister. Even though he felt guilty for not remembering her, he couldn't help but say those words.

"I missed you too," he said still hugging her.

To Jack, this moment almost felt like a sweet dream. Through-out his time of trying to gain believers, he never made contact; he never could be heard, or seen…or even for the most part… be loved. Being alone for so long, made him nearly forget how to react to these particular things. Who knew he would have reunited with the sister he never knew he had.

Even if he went off not remembering Emma, the sight of seeing her again, made him some-how remember…remembering her and the person he once was before being the mischievous winter spirit.

Jack then turned his attention to the window seeing the moon. A gentle smile appeared upon his face.

"You knew…didn't you…?" Jack said in his mind gazing at the moon.

He then turned his attention back to his sister.

"Christmas…Christmas is about families being together, spending time with each other…and well…I guess I'm not alone this Christmas since I've reunited with my sister. This is truly the most wonderful gift I've received and I'm thankful for that…"

After a while, Emma wiped away the remaining tears from her face and let go of her brother.

"Mom and dad would have been happy to see you," she said.

Though her comment made Jack shrugged a little, returning his gaze to the floor again.

"What?" Emma asked.

"Well, it's just that...I don't think it will be that simple," Jack said reaching down retrieving his staff.

"Why, why isn't it simple, I see you, you're right here," she exclaimed.

"Well, that's the thing, you _can _see me, but I don't think our parents would," Jack said.

"You're not making sense Jack..." Emma said feeling confused.

Jack was hesitant at first, whether or not to tell his sister, but he figured it was for the best to come clean. So he floated to Emma and gently took her by the hand and guided her to the window.

"You see the moon?" Jack asked looking up at the sky.

"Yes, what about it?" Emma asked.

"Well, it might sound silly to you, but," he then turned to Emma, "The Man in the Moon... he was the one who brought me back and gave me a name. Due to my appearance and my powers, I go by the name Jack Frost now."

"Man in the Moon?" Emma whispered, still fixed up at the sky.

"So...I guess my prayer was really heard..." Emma said in the back of her mind.

* * *

"Why...why did this have to happen?" a little girl cried out.

"It was supposed to be a day of fun...but now...he's gone," she continued.

The little girl was in her room lying in bed. She had her face buried against the pillow, silently crying. All that kept playing in her mind.. was the dreadful sound of the ice breaking... along with seeing her brother fall into the cold water...drowning. To her, it felt like a nightmare she just wanted to wake up from, but in the end, she knew it was reality, and reality can be cruel sometimes; though she hoped deep down, that she could at least see him one more time.

The girl then picked up her head from the pillow, now gazing out the window. Her eyes were still puffy and red due to all the crying she did.

As the girl moved closer to the window, she saw the moon far up in the sky; it almost felt like if the moon's glow was shining down upon her. Without really much thought, the girl wiped the tears away and slowly put her hands together...closing her eyes.

"_Please...if you can hear me..._

_I have only one wish..._

_For you to bring my brother back..._

_please...or at least let me see him again... one last time..._

_I'll truly be thankful..." _

The girl then opened her eyes, looking upon the moon before her.

* * *

Emma then turned, facing Jack, "So you go by Jack Frost because of your...powers?"

"Yeah, watch," Jack said picking up his hand.

As he did, a small snowflake appeared in his palm. Emma's eyes widen, surprised by what her brother just did.

"Wow," she said.

Though Jack made a slight smile, "Well, I can do more than that really."

"So, I guess that's why you have that same stick you saved me with," Emma said half smiling.

"Yeah, this staff is really the source of my power...though the reason I'm brining this up is...to tell you that I'm the one who brings/ creates the coldness for winter, but the thing is, people don't believe in me...so I don't exist to them. That's why I don't think it would be easy for mom and dad to see me."

"So...you can't be seen by others unless they believe in you?" Emma asked making sure.

Jack then let the snowflake go and it magically flew, landing on Emma's nose, she wasn't really too bothered by it, but her nose was now blush red; Jack then rested his head on the side of his staff, "Pretty much, years and years go by and still no one believes in me."

Then Emma put her hand on Jack's shoulder.

"But I believe in you, so you're not really alone anymore," she said trying to comfort him.

"You're right, thank you Emma," he said smiling.

Quite some-time had passed, leaving Jack with a sad sigh.

"Well, I think it's time for me to go," he said looking out the window again.

Though Emma was shock, "What, you're leaving...no, please stay, I don't want you to go..

It felt like she wanted to cry again.

"I'm sorry Emma, but I have to, even though people don't see me, I feel like I'm still responsible for bringing cold winter days around the world."

"Oh..." she said.

"But don't worry, I promise I'll come back and visit you, after all...Burgess is my home, it always has and always will."

"Promise you'll come back?..."

"I promise..."

With that, Jack gave his sister another hug to say good-bye. After that, Jack jumped out of the window and started to let the wind carry him again, taking him away. As Emma was seeing her brother fly, she gave a warm smile.

"Good-bye Jack."

After she didn't see her brother anymore, Emma finally closed the window and went back to warm up in the fire-place. As she was finishing the last chestnut she had, she still really couldn't shake the feeling of what Jack said to her.

"_People don't believe in me...so I don't exist to them."_

Hearing this, really wanted Emma to help Jack, after all, he helped her, so it was only natural for her to feel the need to do the same for him.

"Mmmm..." she said gazing at the fire.

"_Chestnuts roasting on an open fire..._

**_Jack Frost _**_nipping at your nose..."_

Then Emma made a slight laugh, "Pretty nice, but people might say he's just an expression. "

She then made a small frown. Though after a while, she got up from her chair and picked up one of the boxes.

"Oh well...better put these things back, and go to sleep."

With that said, she walked up the stairs to her room.

"_It was nice to see you again Jack..."_

* * *

Even though Emma thought Jack left, he was still there, he was floating nearby another slightly opened window on the second floor of the house. Before leaving, he wanted to look at his sister's children, getting one last look before departing.

The children were nestled up in their beds, sleeping without a care in the world; though the only thing that was missing from this beautiful image...was the dreams. Where were they?

But it seemed like Jack's question was answered. In the reflection the window was giving off, Jack could see sand coming his way. So to make sure, he turned his head, and saw magical golden sand blossom everywhere in the city...creating sweet dreams for the children.

A calm happy smile appeared on Jack's face, "Right on time Sand-man," he whispered seeing the beautiful sand spread.

Due to his excitement as the sand came close to him, Jack touched the softness of the golden sand. When he did, in an instant, a small beautiful dolphin formed; swimming in the air, circling happily around him...though after a second, it disappeared.

"If Sandy is here, that means North is almost here too," Jack said in his mind.

He then turned his attention towards the children and saw the dream sand swirling above their heads.

Peter was dreaming about opening christmas presents, while Sarah was dreaming about riding a beautiful horse. This really brought out a smile in Jack's face.

"They really are sweet children.." he uttered softly looking at them.


	3. The Little Things

**A/N: I kind of wanted to make another moment with Jack and his sister. Hope you enjoy it. **

* * *

_**Jack's Perspective **_

I gazed upon the window, looking at the children sleeping….dreaming. I don't know what it is, or why I do this, but looking at the dreams of children every single night, it just…it just makes me smile; seeing the beautiful dreams sandy creates…I guess it makes me feel like a kid again, or, reminding me I'll always be a kid at heart, due to my fascination towards the imagination, portrayed in the soft golden sand.

But…it's not only the dreams that make me smile; it is also the children as well. They're just so adorable and innocent, sleeping carefree, lost in their own unique dream; it just really touches me, though, after desperately trying to find where I belong in this world, I went astray, doing my own thing, and not personally seeing a child like I use to…and…I guess to make up for that, I would create snow days for them, just so I could see the same smile they would give when they'd dream. The experience really is different when you see a child up close.

And…I loved how the children's faces would lit up when it snowed, they would laugh, play, and do other things; it was so nice and beautiful. It may be a small thing, but to a child, it truly means so much more.

I then let out of faint chuckle, seeing my sister's children; it kind of makes me remember how she was when she was their age. It almost feels like if it was just yesterday; it was Christmas, when she received _that_ gift. It was small, but to her, it was a big deal.

* * *

"Mom!" a little girl cried out.

Without a doubt, the little girl was no one other than Emma. She ran into the kitchen and saw that her mother was cleaning up. The mother heard her child's call and turned to her. She saw that her daughter was in white pajamas, along with holding a small green book tightly in her arms.

"Oh right, your bed-time story," the mother said; she had so many things going on, that she literally forgotten about it.

It was silent for a moment, but the mother then gave a sigh and finally spoke, "I'm sorry honey, I'm a little busy right now," she then grabbed a dinner plate and started to dry it with a small towel.

"But, you promised!" Emma said, clutching the book tighter in her arms, nearly crying.

"I know, but-" then the mother was trying to come up with a solution quickly.

Out of the blue, she then snapped her fingers, having an idea "But you can ask your brother, I'm sure he's not doing anything."

"Mmm…okay," Emma then walked out to the stairs, up to her brother's room.

As soon as she came across the door, she knocked once, calling out his name.

"Jack! Jack! Are you in there?" she asked wanting to make sure.

Emma waited, but she didn't really get a response, so due to her curiosity, she slowly raised her hand and turned the knob, opening the door. She quietly entered her brother's room, and to her surprise, she found him asleep on his bed; just seeing this, made Emma giggle.

Without another word, Emma then kneeled down and put the book on the floor. Then as quietly as she could, she got up and started to tip-toe towards the bed. As soon as she came close to the bed, she climbed up and jumped on Jack's stomach, surprising him.

"WHAA!" Jack said, startled. He opened his eyes and jerked his head up, seeing that his sister was on top of him. He saw that she had a small innocent smile on her face. After a second, Jack then made a small frown.

"Emma, how many times do I have to tell you, not to wake me up like this?" Jack said looking at her.

"I'm sorry," Emma then got off, but was still sitting on the side of his bed.

"It's just that I wanted to ask you something," Emma continued.

Jack then sat up on the bed, now fully awake from his nap.

"What is it?" he asked.

Emma then got off the bed and ran to retrieve the book that was on the floor. She grabbed the book and jumped back on the bed, showing the book to Jack.

"Can you read me a bed-time story please?" Emma asked.

Jack then got the book from his sister's hands, and flipped through the pages.

"Uh, wasn't mom the one who was supposed to read to you?" Jack asked.

Then Emma lowered her head a little, "Yeah, but she was busy, so that's why I'm asking you."

Jack then closed the book, looking at his sister, "And what would you do if I said no?" he raised an eyebrow, teasing her.

"Well?" Emma said thinking, and without another word, she then got on her brother's back playfully.

"I'll just stay here, and keeping bugging you until you do," she said smiling.

Jack then smiled, and was able to get Emma off his back, "Really?" he said.

Emma was lying on his bed, and without another word, Jack started to tickle her. Emma was starting to laugh and giggle, playfully telling him to stop.

The little game went on for a couple of more seconds, but pretty soon, Jack stopped and grabbed the book that was on the bed again.

He gave a warm smile, "I'm just playing, of course I'll read you a bed-time story."

"Thanks Jack," Emma said smiling.

* * *

Jack was in Emma's room, tucking her in, and as soon as he pulled the covers over her, she was excited to hear the story. Jack then found a chair and moved it closer to the side of her bed, he then sat on it, having the book in his lap ready to read; though he only took one glance at the book, not really opening it.

"Hey, I got an idea, why not I tell you a bed-time story of my own instead?" Jack asked smiling.

"Another bed-time story?" Emma asked.

"Yeah, I mean, it's Christmas Eve, wouldn't you like to hear a new story instead of the one mom reads over and over?" Jack continued.

"And what story is that?" Emma responded back.

Emma's question made Jack think, but then after another second, he snapped his fingers, "Santa Claus."

"But Jack, I already know about Santa," Emma said.

"Well, yeah, besides the whole living at the North Pole, and bringing toys, did you know that he also protects children like you from certain evils?" Jack asked.

"No…." Emma said.

"Well, he does, though even a big jolly man like him can't do it alone, he has other companions to help him fight."

Emma's eyes widen, "And who are they Jack?"

Jack then made a slight chuckle, "Well, in way, you would know who the others are; they are the Easter Bunny, the Sand-man, and the one and only Tooth-fairy."

"Really? I didn't think they knew each other," Emma said.

Then Jack patted her head, "Of course they know each other, why do you think they share a common role of bringing joy to children like you."

Emma then made a slight giggle, "So what kind of evil do they fight?"

"N-nightmares, yeah nightmares, you see Emma, when nightmares start to rise, it is Santa's, Bunny's, Sandy's, and Tooth's job to make sure children still have a sense of wonder, hope, light, and dreams, in order to help them conquer their fears, so what they do to bring joy, is their way of protecting you, to not be afraid all the time."

Emma then pulled her covers up a little higher, showing a bit of fear in her eyes, "Nightmares….I don't like having nightmares…"

Jack then made a warm smile, "Don't worry Emma, the nightmares won't get you as long as I'm here, you can say that I'm like Santa and the others, they are the guardians of childhood, but the only difference between them and me, is that I'm _your _guardian, I'll always be there to protect you, no matter what."

Emma then lowered her covers, "Promise you'll be there?"

Jack then leaned close and gave his sister a hug, "I promise…"

"Well, I could go on with the story, but I think I'll save it for another time, it's time for bed, and I'm feeling a little tired myself," Jack said letting go of his sister.

He then grabbed the book that he had, got up and put it back on the shelf. After putting the chair away, Jack turned his attention back to his sister.

"Good-night," Jack said; he even gave a kiss on top of her head, "And don't worry about the nightmares, just keep remembering what I said."

Emma then made a small smile, "Okay, good-night Jack."

After that, Emma lowered her head more on the pillow and closed her eyes, slowly drifting to sleep.

Jack then blew on the candle that was resting on the side of the table, everything went dark and Jack made his way out the door and back to his own room. Before going to bed, he quickly changed into his own pajamas, to no surprise, they were blue.

He then jumped into bed, tucking himself in, but before he closed his eyes, he turned his attention towards the window, seeing frost on the surface.

"One thing I like about Christmas…is the winter season; just going out, having fun in the snow…." Jack whispered.

* * *

"Jack! Jack, wake up!" Emma called, shaking her brother.

"Jack, come on, it's Christmas morning," she continued.

It took time, but Jack finally got up, though he was a bit sluggish and half-asleep, "Okay…okay, I'm up…"

"Come on, hurry up, I want to see what Santa brought for us!" Emma then ran out the door.

"What about mom and dad?!" Jack yelled back.

"They're still asleep!"

After hearing his sister's response, Jack made a small yawn, and eventually got out of bed. He then slowly walked down the stairs, to find a small Christmas tree with a few presents wrapped underneath. Emma was nearby the tree; her eyes were lit up with joy, knowing that Santa had come.

"Oh, look Jack, I think this one is for you," Emma said.

She then walked over and kneeled down, slowly getting a small present from underneath. Jack who was behind her, had followed and kneeled down beside her.

"A present for me?" he questioned.

"Yeah, it has your name on it, and….I kind of figured it was yours since this one has snowflake wrapping paper. You said you love snow right?" she said handing the present to him.

"Yeah," he said smiling, answering the question.

He then took the present from his sister's hands and examined it. It was true in what she said; the wrapping was covered in snowflakes, as well as the label stating his name.

_To: Jackson _

_From: Santa Claus _

Though after a second, Jack just made a little smirk, wanting to laugh.

"Thoughtful, but I think I already have an idea of what I got," he said, having little interest in the present.

"Open it then," Emma said.

So, Jack finally ripped the paper away, and opened the small white box, he then put his hand inside and took out the present.

"A small lump of coal," Jack said with a sarcastic smile.

Emma then raised an eyebrow, "Jack, don't tell me you pulled another prank?"

Jack then put the piece of coal on the floor looking at his sister, "I…I may have pulled one or two," he said playing with his fingers, giving the child innocent look; though, it was obvious that he was guilty.

After hearing the word "prank" Jack couldn't help but remember the little tricks he did to the people he intended to prank; they weren't funny to them, but to Jack, the pranks were hilarious.

"Yeah, by the look on your face, I highly doubt it was one or two," Emma said.

Jack then let out a slight laugh, "Fine, I promise I'll be better next year," he said with a smile.

Emma then gave a small giggle, though after a second, she then turned her attention back to the Christmas tree and pulled out another present. To her surprise, this present was bigger. As she placed the present between her and Jack, she looked at the label.

_To: Jackson & Emma_

_From: Santa Claus _

_*Hope you two enjoy this gift*_

"It's for both of us?" Jack asked; reading the label as well.

"Well, I guess so since it's on the label, and…the present is awfully big," Emma said.

"Well, then let's open it together," Jack said.

"Okay."

Emma and Jack then started to tear the wrapping paper away, and slowly unraveled in what was inside. To their surprise, what they saw was two pairs of ice-skates. The gift was like an activity that Jack and Emma could do together.

"Skates huh," Jack said, not really thrilled.

Though, as Jack turned his attention to Emma, well, it was a completely different story. Emma's eyes widen, and lit up with happiness.

"Wow, I really love this gift," she said with a bright smile, taking her pair out.

"I…I can't wait to start using these! I always wanted to skate," she said jumping up and down happily.

Just seeing Emma happy, it only made Jack happy as well. He took out his pair and examined them.

"Not really to burst your bubble Emma, but…you don't know how to skate," Jack said.

But Jack's statement didn't bring her down, she then turned and looked at him, "But you do, you could teach me, just think, it would be so much fun Jack."

"Yeah, it would be fun, but…I-" though Jack was cut off.

"Come on Jack, please, I want to learn how to skate as good as you," Emma said.

"Well….okay, I'll teach you, though I think this time I should ask mom first, I kind of don't want to risk getting grounded again…remember last time?"

"Yeah, that was bad…"

"So, I guess it's settled, I'll ask mom if we could go, though let's wait until Christmas passes, okay?"

"Okay, thank you Jack…."

* * *

**_Jack's Perspective_**

Yeah…memories, after all those years…hopefully… she learned how to skate.

I then took another look at the window…saying my good-byes to the children. It may be wishful thinking, but…one of these days when I come back, hopefully they'll see me.

* * *

Jack then flew off, letting the wind take him away...


	4. The Boogeyman

**Many Months Later**

"Mommy Mommy!" a couple of children screamed.

The two children ran and opened the door to their mother's room. As they did, they continued to run and both of them jumped on the bed and slowly crawled under the covers. The mother mumbled a few words in her sleep but was soon woken up when she felt her covers move.

"What?" she said tiredly sitting up, rubbing one eye.

The mother then turned her attention to the blanket and without another word, grabbed and pulled them away; revealing her children lying on the bed scared.

"Peter…Sarah?" Their mother asked confused.

"We both had nightmares and got scared…" Peter said.

"Yeah…it…it was the Boogeyman. He tried to get us," Sarah said frighten, shutting her eyes.

"Oh…it was that bad?" the mother asked.

Peter looked at her and shook his head, while Sarah still had her eyes shut, almost about to sob.

"Oh my poor babies, there there." She then got Sarah and put her on her lap; comforting her.

"How about you two sleep with me for the night, I'm pretty sure it'll make you feel better," she said to Peter and Sarah.

Peter once again nodded a yes, while Sarah still continued to hold her mother tightly.

"Okay, let's make ourselves comfortable," she said setting Sarah down on the bed.

As she did, Sarah got the covers and pulled them close to her, while Peter crawled and lied down next to her. Their mother took one last look at them before settling into bed.

"Good-night," she said softly.

"Good-night mom," the children said.

Everything was quiet again as the children finally drifted to sleep. Seeing in what just happened with the Boogeyman, Emma couldn't help but give a half smile.

"_Funny, reminds me of the time when I had this problem myself as a child….having nightmares…_

_Oh Jack….I'm starting to miss you again…._

_I hope you come and visit like you promised…winter is almost here."_

* * *

"Where…where am I?" the little girl cried, "W-what is this place?"

The little girl kept turning, spinning….looking at every angle; trying to find a clue in where she could be. Though, there was nothing but darkness that was surrounding her. Emma felt so lost and confused that within time, fear started to take over her body.

"What-ever you are, go away!" she screamed frighten, shutting her eyes.

Without even seeing…she knew…she was feeling the presence of someone or something… lurking in the dark shadows surrounding her.

"_I'm scared…."_

Emma then slowly opened her eyes, hoping to find "what it was" gone, but she was even more scared when she saw a pair of eyes staring at her. And just when she thought it couldn't get any worse, she saw a hand forming from the shadows. It was slowly reaching out, attempting to grab her. Once again, Emma shut her eyes.

"_I'm scared…"_

* * *

Emma then opened her eyes, seeing that she was in her room.

"I'm scared…" she said softly, now holding the pillow tightly in her arms.

"I wonder if…"

Emma then slowly crawled to the edge of her bed, and pulled the covers; she wanted to know, is there a monster under her bed?

She took one look and saw the same pair of eyes like she had seen in her nightmare. Without another word, Emma let go of the covers, making them fall. After that, she quickly jumped off the bed and ran out of the room into the hallway.

Emma was so frighten, that she blindly ran into the nearest bedroom.

She opened the door…running, jumping on to the bed, making her way underneath the covers.

"What the…" she heard a tired voice say.

Emma then felt the covers move away from her, showing herself curled up into a ball.

"Emma?" Jack asked confused, now wide awake.

Though Emma didn't respond, she continued to lie on Jack's bed, staring at him.

"Uh…" Jack said scratching the back of his head, "Don't take this the wrong way, but…why were you under my blanket?"

"I…I had a nightmare…" Emma finally spoke.

"Oh…" Jack said softly.

Jack then raised his hand and picked up his sister's chin, "Hey, cheer up, it was only a nightmare after all," he said giving a warm smile.

"But…" Emma said; her eyes looking down.

"They're just bad dreams Emma, nothing more…" he said.

"But it…it was the Boogeyman," she exclaimed.

After hearing this, Jack did nothing but give a smirk, "The…the Boogeyman?"

"Yes, and stop giving me that face, it's not funny," Emma said.

"What….I guess I find it amusing because…well…let me put it to you this way, I know my share of stories, and have heard others, and all through those times I never once heard about the Boogeyman."

"So what are you saying Jack?"

"What I'm saying is that the Boogeyman isn't real, you're being scared for nothing."

"NO, he is real, I saw him, he whispered out his name to me and he's even hiding under my bed!"

Jack then raised an eyebrow, "Really, he's under your bed?"

"Yes he is, that's why I ran over here…I'm…I'm just so scared Jack," Emma then crawled over and hugged her brother tightly; wanting to cry.

Jack then embraced his sister and patted her on the head, "There there, don't cry, I hate to see my sister this way."

Emma then pulled back her tears and turned her attention to Jack.

"Come on, where's that smile I know?" Jack said smiling.

Emma couldn't help but give a small giggle; after a second, she then gave a warm smile.

"There we go, feel better?"

"Yes…I am now."

"Good."

Jack then jumped off the bed and started heading out the door.

Emma turned, "Wait, where are you going?" she asked startled.

"Well," Jack said turning with a smirk, "I'm just going to check to see if the Boogeyman really is under your bed, you know, to be on the safe side."

"But…" Emma said, getting off the bed running to Jack.

"Hey, don't worry, if he's real, your big brother is here to protect you, there's absolutely nothing I can't handle. Come on," he said taking her hand.

"O-okay…"

After getting another candle so the two could see in the dark, Jack and Emma went to her room.

"Here, hold this," Jack whispered, handing the candle to Emma.

She took it and saw that Jack kneeled down slowly, being close to the bed.

He then turned and put one of his fingers over his lips, "Sshhh…"

Jack then raised his hand and grabbed the covers. Within a second, he quickly picked them up and looked under the bed.

"Gotcha!" he said surprised; though as he looked around, there was nothing.

"Well…is he there?" Emma asked, feeling a bit afraid again.

"Well come and see," he said motioning his hand; telling her to come over.

So being careful with the candle in her hand, she walked over and kneeled down; looking under the bed only to find nothing creepy under it.

"See, there was nothing to be afraid of, it was probably your imagination kicking in after you woke up from the nightmare," Jack said to her dropping the covers.

"I guess…" Emma said, hinting a bit of doubt in her voice.

"Still not convinced huh?" he said.

"Then I guess you can sleep with me for the night, I'm sure mom and dad won't mind," Jack continued.

"Please," Emma said.

"Sure kiddo."

Jack then got up and gently took the candle from Emma; holding it with one hand, while taking Emma's hand with the other. Both of them walked back to Jack's room and got ready to go to bed. After a while, Emma eventually fell asleep…with everything now calm and peaceful.

"_The Boogeyman….I have to admit, I never thought I would hear that name again. I guess I was wrong after what happened tonight. I think it's really for the best to keep telling Emma that he isn't real…the last thing I would want is for her to be afraid and keep having nightmares instead of dreams. _

_She kind of reminds me in how I was when I first heard about the Boogeyman. Hopefully this will be a one-time thing….I don't want my sister to be afraid of her fears…instead, I want her to face them." _

Jack then got more comfortable on his side of the bed, slowly drifting to sleep, but before he did, he gently patted Emma on the head.

"Good-night, sweet dreams…" he whispered.


End file.
